


B&B For Two

by amenokuma (orphan_account)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/amenokuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever was happening on that windswept moor they would get to the bottom of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Twelve Apostles of Ilkley Moor is an actual stone circle in West Yorkshire, England.

In West Yorkshire, England there was a ring of standing stones known as The Twelve Apostles of Ilkley Moor, one of the ancient stone circles. When people began to disappear while visiting the ring the Black Order assumed the worst and dispatched Allen Walker and Kanda Yuu to investigate and take care of it one way or another.

"I've been wondering," Kanda said as their carriage pulled up in front of the bed & breakfast where they'd be staying.

"What's that?" Allen said.

"Where's your constant companion?"

"I haven't seen Timcanpy for days. I think the Science Division abducted him. They've always wanted to dismantle him to see what makes him tick. I remember when I first got to the Order Komui took him away to view his records. But Tim's got a mind of his own. Sometimes he just disappears. It's why he keeps getting eaten by cats," Allen grumbled. "At least you've got a golem."

Kanda stuffed the black golem inside his uniform and they climbed out of the carriage. "Why a B&B? I'd rather stay in a hotel than some old biddy's house."

"Probably because they're cheaper. Tight budget and all that," Allen said as he pulled out his luggage.

"Tch… They've got the funds. They're just being sucked up by the Vatican," Kanda groused as he grabbed his suitcase as well.

"Just be grateful we don't have to sleep in a field." Allen grinned at the frown on Kanda's face as they stepped inside the building.

"Excuse us," Allen called out to no one in particular.

"Yes?" A plump woman in her sixties came out from what looked to be the kitchen wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"You should have a reservation from the Black Order for two rooms," Allen said.

"The Black Order," she repeated, and then she got a good look at the insignia on their uniforms. "Yes, please do come in! My name is Mrs. Pumphrey and welcome to my home. Right this way."

"Thank you," Allen said, and he and Kanda followed her to the second floor. Kanda stayed silent, leaving Allen to deal with the social niceties.

"The reservation was for two rooms but I only have one free at the moment." She opened the door and stood aside to let Kanda enter while Allen waited for her to finish explaining. "We've had an unexpected influx of guests. On top of the usual tourists the ring attracts we've been making room for concerned friends and relatives because of the recent disappearances. I assume that's why you're here. To help?"

"Yes, if we can," Allen said.

"Such an awful state of affairs, but I must admit it's been good for business. Oh! You must think me a terrible person to say such a thing," and she blushed. Whether it was from true embarrassment or not wasn't for Allen to judge.

"Not at all. Lovely room, by the way," Allen said.

"Thank you, and please make yourselves at home. It's already past tea time but if you're feeling peckish there's a pub down the road that serves good food and drink."

Allen thanked her once again and entered the room, closing the door behind him. Kanda had already claimed one of the two beds in the room and was removing his boots.

"We should go to the pub later," Allen said as he hung up his coat and took off his boots. "I need to eat and it's probably the best place in town to gather information."

"Shouldn't there be a Finder for that?"

"It seems there's been a shortage lately."

"Fools keep getting themselves killed," Kanda muttered.

"Shut up." Allen's eyes flashed with anger. "You need to stop being so disrespectful." Kanda glared at him. "Just…stop. Okay?"

"Soft-hearted fool."

 

After they got settled into their cozy room Kanda pulled out the mission briefing and began reading through it.

"The Twelve Apostles… What the hell? Are they joking?"

"Apostles does sound ominous," Allen said as he sat down next to Kanda on his bed.

"So it might be the Noah?"

"I hope not, but maybe that's why they sent two of us."

"Hmm..."

Allen leaned closer to read along as Kanda read some more of the brief. "They're speculating that if this is the work of Akuma they're either being transported in by that Noah via her door or they're arriving some other way undetected since there's been no reported Akuma sightings in the area." 

Kanda shifted on the bed and swung his legs up to stretch them out, successfully dislodging Allen, who staggered as he stood. Not to be deterred, Allen plopped down at the end of the bed and pulled his legs up to sit cross-legged shoving Kanda's legs over a bit to make room.

"Let me see that," Allen said and Kanda tossed it to him. Allen scanned through the brief and then he chuckled. "There are even rumors that people are being whisked off to Avalon or to the court of faerie. Well, whatever's happening we can stand guard tonight to confirm it."

"It better be Akuma. I'm not wasting my time sitting on some drafty moor just to wait for some spirits to show up. People are such idiots."

"And there you go with the disrespect again."

Kanda shoved Allen with his foot.

"Hey!" Allen said with a frown.

Kanda did it again and Allen grabbed his foot, so Kanda used his other foot and kept prodding Allen, pushing him further to the edge of the bed.

"Get Off My Bed!" Each word accompanied with a hit from his foot.

"Alright, already!" Allen stood and smoothed out his rumpled clothes. "I'm going to wash up before we go," and he turned on his heel and strode off to the bathroom to do as he said but also to hide the hurt in his eyes.

Even though Kanda could be an arrogant ass Allen still liked his mission partner. Kanda was an excellent fighter who took his job very seriously and could be counted on to watch your back, despite what Kanda said to the contrary.

Allen was trying to understand him, but at the rate they were going there was no way he'd ever get close enough to Kanda to maybe find out why he treated people the way he did. That should be enough, Allen tried to convince himself, if it would help them work together better, because his other reason for wanting to be close to the man would never become a reality and he sighed as he closed the bathroom door behind him.

 

Kanda remained silent as Allen walked away. Yes, he remembered Allen's name. It was part of his job to remember things, to notice things. It could oftentimes mean the difference between life or death. Of course people died, but if it could be prevented that was the best outcome.

This mission being the perfect example. They were short of Finders right now and it just made more work for everyone else involved. He'd been told his way of thinking was cold-hearted, but he was just being practical. If he got emotionally involved in every little thing it would affect his performance in the field.

Which brought him back to Allen Walker who was an emotional time bomb. When he had shown up out of nowhere things had changed, people had changed, Kanda began to change, and he didn't know if that was good or bad, but things were different, and sometimes in the middle of a war Allen's kind of unpredictability could mean the difference between winning or losing.

Kanda noticed everything about Allen. He was irritating, idealistic and had a martyr complex that would probably get him killed, but he was also a good fighter and wasn't afraid to stand up to Kanda. He never backed down and Kanda grudgingly respected that quality.

And for some reason Kanda always felt better after they fought, whether it was with words or with fists. It seemed to have a purging effect, like a weight was lifted, and just maybe Kanda was a little addicted to that feeling. It was similar to the high he got in the midst of battle and their altercations didn't usually hurt anyone else.

It was becoming a problem that Allen always made him feel things and Kanda just wanted to meditate to clear his mind, but when Allen came out of the bathroom and readied himself to go Kanda put on his boots, threw on his coat and picked up Mugen and followed Allen out the door because now was not the time for meditating. Now they had a job to do.


	2. Chapter 2

They walked into the pub and headed to the bar, ignoring the odd looks they were getting from the patrons.

"Welcome to my pub, gentlemen! My name is Richard. What can I get for you?"

"Your menu was recommended. Whatever today's special is in large portions, if you don't mind." Allen said pleasantly.

"Of course!" The man rubbed his hands together. "Please have a seat. Maybe you'd care to join our people at the big table and share a few pints."

Allen looked to where Richard indicated and his eyes widened slightly. "What a beautiful, old table."

"Yes, it's quite old and worn in many places but we've restored it as nice as we can. Only the best for Arthur's Table, after all."

The Exorcists stared at the large, round table. "Arthur's table?" Allen whispered, but then added in a normal voice, "Maybe some other time. We'll just have a seat in the corner. We have some business to discuss."

"As you wish. Your food will be out in just a bit."

"Thank you," Allen said and they sat down at a small table at the edge of the room. Now that they were alone Allen shook his head and let out a little chuckle. "Well, that explains the rumor about Avalon."

Kanda snorted. "Idiots'll believe anything."

"I wouldn't say that too loud if I were you. People tend to take their country's legends seriously."

"Don't tell me you believe that stuff?"

"After everything we've seen I'm inclined to think anything is possible."

"Ahem," and Allen looked up to find Richard already there with their meal. "So sorry to interrupt."

"Oh, no, it's quite alright," Allen said.

Richard placed two plates of large meat pies on the table and asked what they would like to drink.

"Tea would be good," Allen said and looked to Kanda.

Kanda shrugged. "Tea's fine."

"Very well, won't be a moment," and Richard left to get it.

They ate in silence, listening to the patrons gossip, which was mostly about the people who'd disappeared. It wasn't hard to hear what they were saying because the talk grew louder the more they drank, seemingly having forgotten about the presence of the outsiders.

Kanda had eaten about a quarter of his pie, while Allen had finished all of his and was staring at his plate rather forlornly as he sipped at his tea. Kanda sighed. Damn Moyashi, making him feel things again, and pushed his plate to Allen's side of the table.

"Are you sure?" Allen asked, a little surprised.

"You're the parasitic. Can't have you falling down on the job."

Allen chuckled and set down his tea cup. "Don't mind if I do." He placed Kanda's plate on top of his own and dug in quite happily.

When Allen was done he thanked Richard for the delicious meal as he paid the tab and joined Kanda who was waiting outside.

When they were through the town and out on the moor, walking towards the stone ring, Allen began to go over what they'd heard at the pub.

"So it seems people have always visited the stone circle but recently there's been an unusually high amount of traffic. And then there's the fact that the missing people's clothes were left behind. There was nothing in the briefing about that but I'm not surprised. These people wouldn't want just anyone to know about something like that."

"What do you mean?" Kanda said.

"Well, that would just be too scandalous, that people might be running around naked," Allen said, "but I'd say that's definitely a sign of Akuma."

"And it's not a problem when people visit during the day," Kanda said. "It's just the ones that go at night that never come back, except in the very beginning when there were a few who'd claimed they'd seen fairy lights, whatever the hell that is. Idiots keep going there hoping to see fairies or their legendary king. Anyway, we're here. It's pretty wide-open, not many places to hide. Let's just lie down in the scrub not too far from the ring."

They made themselves as comfortable as possible, which wasn't much at all, and Allen pulled his hood up to cover his hair as the moon rose in the sky.

 

It didn't take long for some poor drunkard to come staggering out onto the moor.

Kanda sighed. "Don't these people have any common sense?"

"Not when they've been in their cups, and people are just naturally curious."

"I guess they haven't heard about curiosity killing the cat."

"Even a cat wouldn't be out here right now. This place just feels wrong."

"Yeah…"

The man wandered around and then tripped and fell near one of the stones. He pulled himself up and crawled closer to it and let out a loud belch.

"Disgusting." Kanda pursed his lips.

"Agreed," Allen added, but he gasped when the stone began to emit a very distinctive glow.

"So that's how it is," Kanda said. They leaped to their feet and ran towards the stone and just barely made it inside the ring when chaos erupted as dozens of Level One Akuma appeared out of thin air and a barrier slammed down, trapping the stone ring within it, with a Level Two at the very top that was responsible for creating it. The stone glowed brighter, forming its own barrier, and the frightened man clung to the rock.

Allen tried to get to the stone but the Innocence wasn't allowing anything else near it and when the Level Ones began to fire he and Kanda activated their own Innocence and proceeded to slice and shoot them down. The Level Two was cackling the whole time the fighting was going on and the Exorcists were getting frustrated because being confined in that space was making it difficult to dodge the flying debris.

"We need to take that bastard down!" Kanda shouted as he unleashed his Kaichu Ichigen. Allen transformed his gun into his claw and destroyed a whole group of Level Ones with Cross Grave.

"Gimme a leg up, Moyashi!"

"How about a hand!" Allen extended his claw and grabbed Kanda around the waist and threw him into the air. Kanda's feet touched against the top of the barrier and he pushed off, falling towards the Level Two, and he let loose his First Illusion at the exact same moment that Allen shot at the Akuma with his gun. Kanda continued to fall away as the monster exploded behind him and with it gone the barrier disappeared. But there were still a few Level Ones.

The poor man by the stone decided it was time to flee and ran right through the shield the Innocence had created for its own protection. He was past the ring and heading to the edge of the moor when the remaining Akuma set their sights on him and opened fire.

"No!" Allen yelled and shot a volley at them, taking them out, and Kanda easily sliced through the bullets that were still on target. The man never looked back and ran all the way home.

When the dust had settled it was eerily quiet and the Exorcists approached the stone. It had ceased to glow and they looked at each other and came to a silent agreement. Allen touched the stone with his left hand and the Innocence within responded. The stone cracked open, revealing the glowing substance. Allen stowed it away in his coat pocket and they began the walk back to town.

 

They were tired and dirty when they arrived at Mrs. Pumphrey's and they quietly slipped up the stairs. After taking off his coat Allen inspected it for damage and inwardly groaned at the tear across the back. He remembered getting hit by one of the rocks that were flying around during the fight. "Guess it was worse than I thought," he mumbled and carefully wrapped his coat around the Innocence, setting the bundle on top of the dresser.

"What should we do about that man?" Allen asked as he picked out nightclothes from his suitcase.

"Don't know. We can talk to Komui in the morning. I'm getting a bath," Kanda said as he walked to the bathroom, clothes already in hand.

"Save some hot water for me," Allen said as the door closed behind the other.

Not long after Kanda emerged with wet hair and a towel around his neck, wearing only his loose workout pants. He sat cross-legged on his bed and combed his hair while Allen took his turn to bathe.

Allen was fluffing his hair dry with a towel and dressed only in pajama bottoms when he opened the bathroom door. He retrieved some ointments from his suitcase and sat on his bed. Kanda watched silently as Allen rubbed the salve on the cuts and bruises he'd sustained from the fight.

"Come here," Kanda said quietly.

"Why?"

"You have a wound in the middle of your back. Or didn't you feel it?"

"Of course I did. Are you offering to help?"

Kanda shrugged. "It needs to be treated."

"It'll heal fine on its own even if I don't heal as fast as you. How do you even do that?"

Kanda frowned. "You don't need to know. Just come over here, stubborn fool."

Allen shrugged and crossed the room to sit on Kanda's bed. "Still wish I could heal like you do."

Kanda grabbed the ointment from him and began rubbing it in a little too forcefully. "No, you don't."

"Ow! Not so rough!"

"Shut up." Kanda was gentler as he finished up. He pulled out some bandages from his suitcase and placed a patch over the wound and then he wrapped strips of gauze around Allen's torso to hold the patch in place.

"Thank you," Allen said as he turned around to face Kanda. "For caring."

"I don't. I'm just being practical."

"But you do care. You just have a different way of showing it. Your words and your actions don't match up so don't try to pretend you don't care. Not around me, because I won't believe that for one second." Allen slid closer and reached out to touch Kanda's tattoo.

Kanda narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I think maybe this has something to do with why you treat people the way you do."

"That's none of your business."

"You're right. It's none of my business, but…I once had someone I cared for." Allen pointed to his cursed eye. "This was the price I paid." His fingertips traced the tattoo lightly. "Maybe this was your price." He yawned and leaned against Kanda.

"Hey..."

"I'm tired, Kanda. I didn't get enough to eat and my Innocence is such a drain on my body," Allen mumbled and slumped further.

"Then go to bed, idiot," but there was no answer, just soft breathing. Kanda pulled Allen's hand away from his tattoo and murmured, "Baka Moyashi...you have no idea."

He grunted as he tried to pick Allen up, but seeing as he was equally tired and Allen was nothing but dead weight it just seemed like too much trouble.

"Oh for the love of… Whatever."

Kanda backed up to the headboard, dragging Allen with him, and blew out the lamp and pulled a blanket over them. The bed wasn't made for two but he'd slept in worst places and he'd give the troublesome Moyashi hell for it in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Allen awoke just before dawn and snuggled into his pillow. It smelled so good and the bed was so comfy and the hand on his buttock was so warm…

His eyes flew open and he stared at a face that was so close to his own he just about went cross-eyed. "Kanda?"

Kanda was staring right at him, too, and looking downright pissed.

Well, this was awkward. "What're you doing in my bed?"

"It's my bed, fool. You fell asleep on me."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" When Allen tried to get up, though, it was a bit of a problem because one of his legs was wedged between Kanda's and he lost his balance, almost falling off the bed, but Kanda caught him.

"Quit flailing around, Moyashi. You're just making it worse."

"I'm trying to make it better, BaKanda! But your hand seems to differ." Allen chuckled nervously, his face a bit flushed.

"If you haven't noticed we don't have much room here and I was just trying to keep us both on the bed while we slept."

"Well, now we're awake so I don't see what the problem…is." Allen finally noticed what his leg was pressed against. "Are you embarrassed?"

"No!" Kanda said, but the force of the denial said otherwise. "But this is all your fault."

"So, what? You want me to make amends?"

"I can take care of my own problems," he glared and Allen began to sweat.

Allen tried once again to free himself but a groan slipped through Kanda's lips.

"Stop wiggling around, idiot!"

"Okay, okay! How about I just get up real careful like and I promise not to look."

"Fine. Just don't move too quickly."

Allen carefully moved his leg and sat up, turning away from Kanda so he was facing the window. But he didn't get off the bed immediately.

"You know, there's no shame in this."

"..."

"It's a perfectly natural reaction. It doesn't even matter that we're both male."

"Are you speaking from experience?"

"Not my experience, but god only knows I've heard and seen enough traveling with Cross that I think I'm pretty open-minded, and you're a very attractive person, Kanda. There's no denying that."

"Are you coming on to me?!" The disbelief was evident but Allen could also detect an undertone of…interest?

"If you want me to."

"…"

"Kanda?" Maybe he'd pushed this too far. The bedclothes rustled and when Allen turned around Kanda was sitting facing the opposite direction. Allen moved back over the bed and kneeled behind Kanda and touched his forehead to the other's back. Kanda stiffened but still didn't get up. Allen wrapped one arm around him and it was only then that the swordsman turned around.

"Do you want me to?" Allen asked softly. Kanda wasn't pushing him away so Allen pressed his luck. "How about just one kiss?"

A brief pause, then a barely perceptible nod, so Allen leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Kanda's, and then slowly began to press his lips more firmly. After a moment Kanda kissed him back and they tilted their heads so breathing would be easier. They could hear the other occupants of the house beginning to prepare for the day and a few minutes passed before they broke apart. Allen was rubbing Kanda's back and Kanda was absentmindedly sliding his hand up and down Allen's side, then around to his back and up towards his neck.

Allen gasped and Kanda held still, then realized what he'd done and pulled away.

"It's alright," Allen reassured him, "back's still a bit tender."

"I was careless. I should've been more aware."

Allen chuckled. "Guess we were too into the moment."

"How long?"

"Huh?"

Kanda sighed. "How long have you wanted to…"

Allen bit his lip. "I don't know."

"What's that mean?"

"Just as I said. I don't really know. It just crept up on me and when I tried to ignore how I felt…" Allen shrugged. "Obviously that didn't work. So, did you like it?"

"…I've had worse."

Allen couldn't have looked more surprised. "You've been kissed before?!"

"Jiji, he's at the Asian Branch," Kanda elaborated at Allen's puzzled look. "He was drunk and planted one on me. I beat the shit outta him and my General didn't stop me right away. No one messed with me again."

"Oh my god! That must've been priceless!" Allen fell on the bed, laughing.

"Priceless? What, the kiss? Or me beating the shit outta him?"

Allen just laughed harder.

There was a knock on their door, followed by Mrs. Pumphrey's muffled voice. "Almost time for breakfast, gentlemen!"

Allen sat up and wiped the tears out of his eyes. "Thank you, be down in just a bit!" and he started to climb off the bed. "We should get dressed," but Kanda held onto his arm.

"Was that your first?"

"My first? Oh, you mean the kiss." Kanda nodded. "Yes, it was."

"Did you...like it?"

"Mmhmm, I liked it a lot. I wouldn't mind another." Allen moved a little closer but Kanda put his hand up to stop him.

"Don't get carried away," and he sighed. "And don't try to pretend around me either, with that fake smile you use on everyone else."

Allen grinned. "You got me there, but you know, I've never claimed to be perfect."

Kanda smirked. "Far from it."

As they got up to dress for the day Allen couldn't resist a little comeback. "Hey, what about your problem?" He didn't look down. He promised he wouldn't look.

Kanda quickly turned away and muttered, "What problem?" Allen just snickered.

 

They left their room dressed in everyday clothes with the golem fluttering over their heads. Kanda had left his coat back in their room and Allen had his draped over his arm with the Innocence still in his coat pocket. "We should report to Komui first." Allen said. "Lend me your golem?"

"Right," Kanda said as he plucked the little machine out of the air and handed it over. As they came down the stairs they could hear Mrs. Pumphrey bustling around in the dining room. Allen headed directly to her while Kanda took a seat in the foyer.

"Good morning, ma'am," Allen said. "I was wondering if you'd have a telephone I could use?"

"Of course, it's down the hall and turn right into the study. Take your time. Breakfast isn't quite ready," she answered with a smile and returned to the kitchen to see if her staff was almost finished with the preparations.

Allen walked off down the hall to find the phone. He connected the golem to the line and waited for it to ring through. When Komui answered sounding a bit groggy, obviously not having had his morning coffee yet, Allen greeted him and began to explain the situation.

"So there was Innocence there all along and people mistook it for fairies. It seems as if this one was attracting people, wanting to be found. Unfortunately, it also attracted the Akuma," Komui hummed through the phone connection. "Those stone rings have been gathering places for ceremonies and rituals for a very long time. They've also been referred to as places of power, which would make even more sense if Innocence was involved. We'll have to check out the other rings as well."

"And there was a man who witnessed everything," Allen said. "I think he must be quite upset at the moment so we're not sure what to do about him."

"Don't worry about that," Komui replied as the phone crackled. "We've been able to add to our Finder squads and I'll send someone out to check up on him. I'll handle it all from here on out."

"Thank you, and did you happen to see Timcanpy around anywhere?"

"Well, I think the last time I saw him he was in the garden chasing butterflies."

"Why that little…when I get back we're gonna have words," Allen tsked. "Anyway, Kanda and I will be heading home today."

"Thank you both for all your hard work. I'm looking forward to your safe return. Tell Kanda I said thank you, too, won't you?"

"I will, but you know what he'll say," Allen chuckled.

"Indeed I do," Komui said with a laugh and then the connection broke.

Allen hid the golem in the folds of his coat and joined Kanda in the foyer. "Komui said thanks." 

"I was just doing my job," Kanda grumbled as he stood.

"And he's sending out Finders to finish up here," Allen said as they walked into the dining room. It was a spacious room with individual tables spread throughout and breakfast was being served buffet style. "I'm really looking forward to this!" Allen was already salivating.

"Figures they'd send Finders in when it's all over."

"Your poor attitude is not going to ruin my appetite."

Introductions were made and pleasantries exchanged as Allen and Kanda mingled with the other guests while helping themselves to the aromatic spread. They carried their plates to a table in the corner next to a window which overlooked a garden in full bloom.

Allen immediately tucked into his heaping plates of bacon, eggs, sausage, beans, black pudding, grilled tomatoes, mushrooms and crumpets, while Kanda was satisfied with a plate of kippers, tomatoes and toast. There were full pots of hot tea set on each table for the guests to help themselves.

They ate in silence once again while the other guests read the newspaper or conversed quietly and Mrs. Pumphrey roamed from table to table, checking to be sure all was satisfactory and making polite conversation as she went. It was quite a leisurely affair, overall, and they could hear their hostess quite clearly as she went on about the favorite topic of the day.

"Oh, I know, I heard poor Billy Watkins came home last night all in a tizzy, shouting about monsters and explosions and now he's holed up in his room and refuses to come out. Looks like the alcohol's finally gone to his head. But I thought I heard a few loud noises late last night, too, so maybe he's not completely off his rocker. Odd, though, I've never heard anything like it before now."

It was obvious others were listening as many heads nodded in agreement and the Exorcists could feel the surreptitious glances being sent their way but they just quietly continued with their repast.

Kanda was sipping his tea and admiring the garden while listening in on all of this. "The barrier the Level Two used must have muted the sound this whole time."

Allen nodded. "It must've had the ability to cloak their presence, too, because my eye never saw them coming." He stuffed a whole crumpet in his mouth, but had to hastily gulp it down seeing as how Mrs. Pumphrey was coming their way.

Kanda frowned and whispered, "Your table manners are atrocious," but any retort Allen could make was cut off by the arrival of their hostess.

"Did you gentlemen sleep well?" 

"Never better!" and Allen had to make an effort to keep the smile on his face as Kanda's boot heel ground down on top of his foot. "And the breakfast is great!"

"I'm so glad you're enjoying it." She gave the room another sweep with her eyes and added in a hushed voice, "Have you finished with your business?"

"Yes," Allen said, "you shouldn't be having any more problems and our organization is sending someone out to take care of any remaining details."

Mrs. Pumphrey smiled broadly. "That's good news," and she sighed with relief. "So I take it you'll be leaving today?"

"We'd appreciate it if you could arrange for a carriage," Allen said as he poured himself another cup of tea.

"I'll see to it after I've finished making my rounds here. Now if you'll excuse me, it seems like someone's in need of my attention."

When she was gone Kanda hissed, "And that's another thing. You really need to cut out the lying."

"What lying?" Allen said, slightly confused.

"Never slept better? Gimme a break. We were crammed into a tiny bed. I should've just dumped you on the floor."

"But you didn't." Allen smiled sweetly and Kanda could see that it was genuine, for once.

"Hmph…I'm done, we should get our things together."

"Oh, alright," Allen sighed. He downed the rest of his tea, wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood to follow Kanda back to their room.

 

After giving their thanks and saying farewell to Mrs. Pumphrey the Exorcists sat on a bench outside the bed & breakfast waiting for their carriage to arrive.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it? And a lot more homey than a hotel."

"It was okay."

Allen laughed. "I guess that means you really liked it."

"Shut up."

They stood when they spotted their carriage and picked up their suitcases, with the Innocence now secured inside Allen's luggage. He let out a sigh. "Thank goodness we didn't have to jump on top of a train this time."

The carriage came to a stop and Allen informed the driver of their destination before climbing on board. They sat on opposite sides with their suitcases beside them on the seats and the carriage pulled away from the curb, heading down the street and out towards the countryside.

"At least there weren't any Noah. The name turned out to be just a weird coincidence," Allen said as he stared dejectedly at the scenery passing by.

Kanda, who was also looking out the window, glanced at him. "What's with the face?"

Allen shook his head. "Those people who died…I just wish we'd have gotten to it sooner."

"No sense dwelling on it now. Just think about the ones you did save," Kanda said, and Allen looked at him with a little smile. Kanda stared out the window again and muttered, "If it makes you feel better."

Allen got up and moved over to Kanda's side and sat next to him.

"What are you doing?"

"The view's better from over here," Allen said as he leaned against Kanda's arm.

"Hey, don't think you can get all touchy-feely all of a sudden."

"But this is okay, right? When it's just the two of us and no one's watching?"

Kanda sighed. "We need to be discreet."

"We will be, but it would be nice to be able to do a B&B like normal people do."

"We don't have that luxury."

"Maybe wherever we go we could just pretend we're on holiday."

"I thought we weren't pretending anymore."

Allen chuckled. "Sometimes it's okay to pretend, Baka."

The carriage rolled on, carrying them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bit about Jiji kissing Kanda is canon from the Reverse Novels but the bit about Kanda beating Jiji up and Tiedoll not stopping him right away is a headcanon of MSylvatica's. (She said it was okay for me to use it ^^)


End file.
